


Pets

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family, dogs getting in places they shouldn't is one of my favorite tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Rogue finds Plue someplace he really shouldn't be.





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Pets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330327) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



“Can you get me a glass of water while you’re in the kitchen?  Your cat is sleeping on me and I don’t want to disturb him.”

Rogue smiled at his girlfriend’s request.  Indeed, Frosch was out cold and sprawled across Lucy’s stomach with her hand resting on the Exceed’s back.  The little costumed cat was drooling a little, but was thankfully not kneading in his sleep this time, though Lucy’s stomach still bore the evidence from the last time.  “Sure thing,” Rogue told her, considering it no great imposition.  “Want ice?”

“Yes, please.”  She beamed at him, giving Frosch’s ear a idle scratch.

Walking into the kitchen, Rogue headed for the cabinet that held the glasses.  Upon opening it, he froze.

Instead of just their glasses and mugs, Rogue was confronted with the sight of a quivering mass of short white fur.  It raised a shaking paw at him.  “Pun-pun.”

Rogue wasn’t sure how Plue had managed this feat.  The cabinet was higher off the counter than the celestial spirit was tall. “…Do you need help down, Plue?” he asked softly.  At its trembling nod, he reached in and delicately extracted the spirit.  He was beyond questioning his girlfriend’s celestial spirits’ odd traits at this point.  Rogue just accepted them now.

Once Plue was safely on the ground once more, Rogue gave the spirit a pat on the head.  It was just too cute not to.  Then he returned to his original task as Plue tottered off towards his key holder.

“Oh, Plue!” he heard Lucy exclaim from the other room.  “Where have you been?  I was wondering why I hadn’t seen you in a while.”

Rogue restrained a laugh at the spirit’s answering mumble.


End file.
